Damn Phone
by SeventhStar7
Summary: Gray noticed that Natsu was forever being an idiot and forgetting his phone in absurd places. But as Natsu runs to look for it, Gray is in for a surprise as he discovers more than Natsu's phone. In fact, he discovered something much more traumatizing because, c'mon, Natsu having a girlfriend? It was unthinkable, incomprehensible...and yet... and yet... oh what the hell. ONESHOT


**_Author_ : SeventhStar7**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : All rights goes to their respective owner - Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 ** _Comments_ :Alright. I want to see Fairy Tail hitting the top 5 on Fanfiction. So I made it my personal goal to upload as many stories as I can. Please feel free to comment your thoughts. I accept all.**

 **I'm really sorry for the late. I've been busy with university and my own personal life and I just kinda drifted. But I DIDN'T FORGET! But I'm back. Updating before I start on an assignment that dued in 3 days - lol. I hate it when I tell myself not to leave things last minute. FML. :/**

 **Yes. Please review. They are food for my dark soul. Thanks guys.**

 _ **Enjoy**_ _…_

* * *

There were so many times when the stupid pinkette left his phone nearly everywhere. Always coming up with pathetic excuses saying he forgot. Or he misplaced it accidentally. There was a time when he left his phone on the stage of a freaking club. Like, who does that? In fact, Gray could just count the places where Natsu forgot his phone. School, clubs, public transport, public bathrooms, concerts, fields, parks and at recreation centres - AND everytime it happens, Gray is magically the only person around that ALWAYS finds it without even trying - while the pathetic user is searching frantically everywhere. However, although Natsu had been leaving his phone around, he begun to notice that the pyro was always smiling at his phone. Which was super weird because he had this stupid love-sick face like a lapping puppy full of sugar.

As the "supposedly" best friend of the dumbass pyro idiot, Gray Fullbuster scoffed at the black matte iphone that sat idly on the table. This piece of mechanical device somehow, was - no - IS the reason why he had been sitting down at the bench outside for the past fifteen minutes contemplating on life and wondering if his friendship with the fire-loving douche was a whole set of bullshit.

What made him think this way?

Never in Gray's entire lifetime, since he met Natsu back in kindergarten, did Natsu ever mentioned girls. Natsu Dragneel, a pyro dumbass, was as straight as the oblivious pole that was stuck way up his ass. And he may have had a crush on Lisanna Strauss, one of the likeable girls back in fifth grade, but ever since then, Natsu had never mentioned anyone else after her.

Not only that, his best friend had left abruptly, saying that he was late for something, or probably forgetting his books again in the science room for the third time today. Gray didn't know nor did he care. Therefore, leaving this steel piece of evidence on the bench. His phone.

Don't get him wrong, Gray was not one to just grasp on Natsu's phone and skim through its embarrassing contents. No. He wouldn't stoop that low. In fact, the black matte iphone had lit up and expelled a ringtone of some sort. Presumably, a notification that a message had come through. And the phone had faced his way in the most obvious positions to be seen clearly. And there, he saw it. Well, in fact. He saw-

Her.

It was a simple yet powerful message that left Gray bothered in a sea full of questions. Hence him, right now. The message said, **"Can't wait to see you xx love you so much"** and it even had the notification of her contact name, **Princess Bae** with love hearts circling the text. Funny thing as well, Natsu's background wallpaper was of a girl that Gray have mysteriously seen before but couldn't quite remember. She had blonde locks that were riled up and her eyes opened wide in excitement - her brown orbs sparkling from the sun. But her face displayed the biggest smile on her face. By the looks of it, she looked like she was on a roller coaster because of the view behind her with the twisting barracks of trails. And even Gray knew that this girl is drop-dead gorgeous.

Before he wanted to analyze more of the picture, the phone dimmed black. Thus leaving Gray in an internal turmoil of pressing the button.

Who was she? Why did she look so familiar? Why is it that he had seen this girl before. Something suddenly strucked Gray.

Did his dumbass pyro of a best friend, have this heaven-sent blonde angel AS HIS GIRLFRIEND?

The thought sent a small chuckle and he may have let out a chuckle or two. Pfft. As if. Natsu is such a loser, the girl would dump his ass in the mere time period of five seconds. And if he were even lucky, it may last a day. Gray crossed his arms and looked towards the sky. It couldn't be possible. Even if Natsu did have a girlfriend, wouldn't the idiot just say so? Or was it because he was scared? No. Natsu was never the scared type. In fact, he probably ate fear for breakfast. Gray reached forward and grasped the bottle of soda, gulping down its contents and leaving some of its sweet liquid in his mouth to toss around, then closing his eyes.

There was a sound of shuffling from a few feet where Gray sat. It could be his best friend remembering his idiotic action of leaving his stupid phone that now left Gray traumatized. The black-haired teen had instantly thought of what he's going to say to his pyro friend and the number of questions to bombard the pinkette.

Evidently, Gray peeked his eyes open and subconsciously, his mouth fell open and the soda contents that was in his mouth gushed out like a small waterfall and his arms fell slack. All thoughts had left his mind and it made him look uncool.

Holy shit.

It was her.

The girl from Natsu's wallpaper. She was standing in front of him.

And by good lord gracious, she had the most alluring body figure that Gray couldn't imagine. Would it be a sin to say that he checked out his best friends woman? By the looks of it, she attended a prestigious school based off the high quality crisp looking uniform. She looked confused and her blonde eyebrows were raised in confusion. Her lips were slightly apart and there was a sweat rolling down her temple. She adjusted her white chanel looking bag and cleared her throat.

"Um. Excuse me, do you where Natsu Dragneel is?" Gray almost. ALMOST. Dropped on his knees and praised mavis for her voice.

Shit. He mustve looked so uncool. Quickly, Gray cleared his throat and put on a cool mask, and maybe quite as discreetly as he could, wipe the lines of soda traces that had fallen from his mouth,

"The dumbass ran back inside. But he left his phone outside, so he should be back by now." Gray replied, coolly. Pointing towards the dull looking building for the science department.

As if on cue, there was a sharp sound of footsteps running towards the two, both Gray and the unknown angel looked towards where the sound was coming from. Gray squinted and as his eyes recognized the individual, he shot up quickly from his seat and pointed an accusing finger at the newcomer,

"Popsicle, have you seen my phone?!" Gray ignored this and glared at the pinkette,

"Alright, matchstick. Out with it. Who is this?" And by this, he thumbed towards the blonde who stood awkwardly on the side.

Natsu Dragneel, his best friend of countless years, had a face that Gray swore he himself, have never seen before. The pink fool had a lovesick face. Gray watched in pure horror as his pyro friend stalk confidently towards the blonde girl and threw an arm around her, and looked back at Gray,

"Sure thing, ice-queen. Meet Lucy Heartfilia, my girlfriend!"

Lucy Heartfilia. Girlfriend. Lucy Heartfilia. LUCY HEARTFILIA. _LUCY HEARTFILIA. **LUCY HEARTFILIA. LUCY FUCKING HEARTFILIA-!**_

It sure had strucked Gray the worst way possible. In his mind, there were lots of questions going on. But the one that failed to make a connection was...

How the hell did this...this...thing, pyro of a dumbass, idiotic best friend, attracted -NO- IMPRESSED **THE LUCY HEARTFILIA**?!

First things first to consider why this whole thing sounded like a joke to Gray.

One - Natsu was an idiot.

Two - Natsu was an even bigger idiot.

Three - Natsu is the mother of all idiots.

Four - Natsu is the definition of idiots.

Five: Lucy Heartfilia is the sole heiress to the Heartfilia corps. Oh, and did he mention, SOLE HEIRESS TO A MOTHERFUCKING, MULTI-BILLIONAIRE, HEARTFILIA CORP?! Lucy Heartfilia, is a well-known teen that had been featured in countless magazines and articles about her brains, beauty and wealth. Heck, even he will admit he reads those things.

Six - This must've been a huge setup for hidden cameras on that famous tv show 'Punk'd'. And he'll be damned if he had fallen victim to it-

"You must be Gray Fullbuster, Natsu talks about you a lot!" A voice had cut his train of thought. It seems "Lucy" was talking to him. Gray walked up to the couple, placed hands on his hips and leaned down towards the blonde,

"This is insane. You are way outta this idiot's league. Why you settling with a dumbass, of all people?" There was a barrage of "HEY" coming from Natsu but Gray ignored it.

"This matchstick has been my best friend since ancient times and not once did he ever whisper a word about you. The damn pyro who is usually loud, hella annoying and so damn hyperactive, secrets aren't usually his forte. In fact, the suspicion of this idiot blackmailing seems possible at this moment. But I know this idiot like the back of my hand, i know him so well, I am convinced this fire-loving moron will die as a virgin saint. Also, please tell me right now if there are any hidden cameras anywhere. I'm really not a fan of reality shows. "

Gray stared at the two who stared back at him. There was an awkward moment of silence before Natsu cleared his throat and Lucy let out a small giggle,

"You are really an ice-queen." Natsu chuckled, whilst the blonde placed a palm to her mouth to muffle the laughter that was threatening to escape.

"Natsu and I have been dating for three years now, Gray. We just wanted to keep it lowkey for the sake of both of our individual lives." Lucy smiled whilst Gray felt himself spluttering.

 _Three years?! Thats like, the entire high school years!_

"In fact, the reason why we're together is because of you." Lucy added, smiling widely.

Gray blinked. Hold the fuck up. He better get this whole thing straight. He had known Natsu way before they enrolled in high school. Ever since, he had never hooked a chick with the idiot because - he's an idiot. He had never met Lucy ever in his whole entire life. Plus, he couldn't even remember the last time him and Natsu talked about girls since fifth grade with Lisanna!

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked impatiently. This made no sense to him. Not even Natsu's idiocy could top this.

"Remember the time about the bet?" Natsu said, while sending off a wink towards the black-haired teen. Gray blinked.

 _What bet?_

"You told me that if I can't impress Lucy to be my girlfriend for at least a year, you'll supply me for a years worth of food."

 _What the heck is this idiot on about? And why did he wink? Was there something going on? Is there-_

"And he impressed me a whole lot! I've never met a guy who is super outgoing. Its absurd!" Lucy exclaimed and Natsu had a smirk. It was then, realization hit him,

 _The damn pyro lied! There was no bet! He winked at me to follow on with his story! Just how childish. If Natsu thought that he was gonna follow through with this-_

"Oh yeah! Thought you chickened out on that one." Gray forced a smile. Why oh why did it feel so natural to go with the idiocy? Immediately, Gray saw Natsu's smirk widen a tad bit. Oh hell.

"Well, apparently not. You, of all people, should know thats not how I roll." Gray refrained the urge to roll his eyes.

 _Pfft. Yeah right. As if lying was no big deal, you sneaky bastard._

"Well, we better get going. Just gonna run in town and grab a feed. Wanna come?" Lucy said, looking around to see if anyone else were going to come.

"Nah. Don't feel like it. You guys go though." _As if I'll agree to become a third wheel. I'd rather not._

"You sure, ice queen?" Gray glared at the commentator.

"Yeah, pyro-idiot."

The two left soon after, leaving Gray in turmoil with his thoughts to pick up and rethink over what just happened. It wasn't really something hard to think, but it was... just a certain amount of difficult for Gray himself to comprehend. His eyes caught the soda that will still sitting on the table, so he reached over and grasped the bottle. Gulping down its contents and leaning back against the bench.

Seriously. What else did he miss? Wasn't he the supposedly 'best friend' of the pyro? Pfft. He was supposed to know more than the idiot himself. So, why did it feel like he was majorly disappointed at not knowing that the moron had a girlfriend? Who care-

Oh god.

Gray's eyes had caught a certain object and instantly, his left eye twitched.

The damn moron.

Forgot his phone. Again.

* * *

 **ALRIGGGHHTTTTT NOW THATS A WRAP.**

 **I'm sorry for updating later than sooner. And I hoped this made up for it.**  
 **I totally had fun writing this, laughed a bit, forgot what I was supposed to write and then think of other ideas. WTF is wrong with me. Also, I'll open up to any one-shot ideas! Because my creative juices are running on half empty sooo... if you feel bold and want to chuck an idea at me, just send a message my way and I'll deffo get into it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews that SHOULD be coming. Yes?  
Reminding again: If you have an idea that you want to challenge me with, please dont hesitate to PM me! ONESHOTS ONLY. I'm still working on my other story with chapters. But until that is done, ONESHOTS ONNNLLLLYYYY.**

 **Hhahahah Alguds. Have a safe one guys!**

 **XOX**


End file.
